


Courage in All Things

by CovertOps



Category: The X-Files
Genre: All Things fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovertOps/pseuds/CovertOps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find their courage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage in All Things

She came to just after midnight, comfortable and warm under a blanket on his couch.   
Once she’d recovered her bearings she sat up slowly, a lazy feeling of contentment heavy in her bones. She never felt like this.   
And then it came flooding back to her – Daniel, the encounter in the Temple, the conversation last night.   
Oh. She’d fallen asleep.   
She took a deep breath, aware of where that conversation would have led had she not been so exhausted. Mulder had known it and had tried to steer her away from saying something in the haze of tiredness that she may later regret. But the truth was, her exhaustion hadn’t been the driving force behind her words, it had just made her ramble and ultimately pass out before she got to her point.   
She tried to stretch away the butterflies that bothered her stomach.   
So now what? She looked around at Mulder’s living room. It was messy and cluttered and completely him. She felt safe.   
Not for the first time this weekend she wondered at the turns her life had taken to bring her here. To this very moment, when all things had collided to land her exactly where she needed to be.   
She thought about him sleeping in the other room and her stomach did another flip-flop. Mulder was still Mulder, but when she thought about the step she was going to take, well… those butterflies multiplied. Still certain of her course of action, however, she stood and made her way through the velvety darkness. She avoided furniture and piles of reports with the grace of someone completely at ease in their surroundings.   
At Mulder’s door she stopped, noticing the light casting a flat beam across the hard floor beneath her feet. She breathed in, and then out, and knocked lightly.   
‘Scully?’ came a raspy response.   
She opened the door carefully and stepped into the frame.   
He smiled and she watched him remove his glasses and sit up on the bed. He’d been sprawled out, reading a report. He wore jogging pants and nothing else.   
Her eyes moved over his lean body and landed on his face, which was wearing a quizzical expression.   
‘All things considered, I guess we have to accept that all choices and all paths have led to this moment Mulder,’ she began quietly.   
‘Uh-huh,’ he replied, still puzzled but obviously intrigued.   
She took a step further into the bedroom.   
‘So, at this point, I guess there’s another choice to make. Isn’t there?’   
He was still, almost as if he thought if he moved he’d spook her and divert her from this most intoxicating line of thought.   
‘There’s always a choice Scully. I made mine a long time ago.’   
Scully thought and then nodded. ‘But once a choice is made, one has to act, don’t you think?’   
He’d turned to fully face her now. ‘Aha, well that’s where courage comes in, I think.’   
‘You’re not brave?’ she quizzed, moving to stand in front of him so she could look down into his eyes.   
He shook his head. ‘Not in all things,’ he said slowly. ‘Not when there’s so much at stake.’   
For a while, their breathing was the only sound in the stillness.   
‘I’m feeling brave tonight Mulder.’ She let out a long breath, her body relieving itself of its largest secret.   
He nodded, then slowly held out a hand. ‘Good,’ he said. ‘Then so am I.’   
She took his hand and he tugged gently until she was stood between his knees.   
Holding his gaze she brought her hands to the back of his head and scraped her nails in his hair. His large hands moved to her waist and, nuzzling her sweater up, he pressed an open mouth kiss on the soft skin of her stomach.   
It was the single most erotic thing Scully had ever experienced. She moaned quietly and his grip tightened on her hips.   
Scully felt as if she were under water. She arched her stomach towards Mulder’s hot, wet mouth and his tongue crept out and drew circles on her skin.   
‘Oh God Mulder,’ she breathed and he stopped and locked eyes with her again.   
He stood and the air crackled with tension as he looked down at her flushed face. They reached for each other at the same time and their mouths clashed, lips and tongues sliding frantically at first and then slowing down to a more determined pace.   
Mulder’s hands moved to Scully’s ass and kneaded it and she gasped. He pulled her towards him and she felt him through his pants, hot and hard against her stomach.   
The wet ache between her legs grew ever more intense.   
She reached down and pulled her sweater off over her head. Mulder’s eyes dipped and his chest swelled at the sight of her lace encased breasts. He covered the silky material of her bra with his mouth and heated one nipple, fumbling for the zip at the side of her skirt.   
She moved his hands and helped him, throwing back her head as jolts of intense pleasure shot from her pebbled nipples to her core. She pushed him away so she could shimmy out of her skirt and take her nylons down with it.   
As she straightened, Mulder stepped into her and wrapped his arms behind her, undoing the clasp on her bra and freeing her breasts. He dropped the garment to the floor and turned Scully around, holding her gaze with his dark eyes before pushing down his own jogging pants.   
She took the hint and lay down on his bed, shoving his report and glasses out of the way. The crotch of her panties was soaking now and she was pressing her legs together to try to relieve some of the tension.   
Mulder looked down at her, his face pink, his breathing shallow, his hair messed, and she suddenly saw herself how he saw her. Sexy and wanton. She ran her hands over her flushed breasts and he moaned.   
Hopping out of his boxers and revealing himself to her, he lay down on the bed next to her and leaned over her.   
‘God Scully,’ he husked before dipping his head to take a taut nipple into his hot mouth.   
She arched into him and moaned, grasping his shoulder and digging her nails into his golden skin. Pleasure was shooting straight from his warm wet mouth right to her core.   
And then he ran a hand down her hypersensitive skin, ending its path between her legs. He dipped two fingers between her folds and ran them lightly over her clit. Scully froze. The unfamiliar feeling of someone else’s fingers between her legs had shocked her back to reality.   
Mulder felt the change and stilled. ‘Too much?’ he asked quietly. Scully hesitated and he removed his hand, pushing himself up to study her face. She closed her eyes to try and escape but it was no good, he was staying put.   
‘Scully, what is it?’   
She kept her eyes closed. ‘I’m just summoning that bravery,’ she whispered.   
Mulder flinched. ‘We don’t have to do this Scully, I…’   
She opened her eyes and saw the pained look on his face. ‘Oh God Mulder I want this, I’m sorry. You touched me and I just….’ She took a deep breath. ‘I haven’t done this for so long, it all just became real and I panicked.’ Her breathing was still coming heavily. ‘Please don’t stop Mulder,’ she urged. ‘I want you to touch me.’   
Doubt clouded Mulder’s eyes and so Scully took matters into her own hands, reaching for his hand and guiding it back to where it was. She moved her fingers over his, urging them on, and a groan escaped the back of his throat.   
‘Oh Scully, this is….’ he trailed off as he plunged his fingers inside of her and all hesitation was forgotten. Scully cried out softly as he pumped his digits into her wetness. Her hips mirrored his pace and she pulled Mulder down for a deep kiss.   
She reached for him then, grasping his hard length in her small hand. He felt smooth and dangerous and she ran her hand up and down him before gripping him harder with her palm and pumping slowly. Mulder broke the kiss and hissed, throwing his head back to bare his neck to her.   
The ache inside her grew more intense as she watched his pleasure building. He was beautiful, his mouth dropped open and his eyes squeezed tightly.   
‘Now,’ he whispered. ‘It’s now.’   
He moved over her fully and removed his fingers from between her legs, gripping her waist with his wet fingertips. With his other arm he braced himself over her and she understood his meaning. It was now, he was going to push inside her and that line they were crossing would be lost, far behind them in the distance.   
‘Yes, now,’ she whispered back and he took himself in his hand and found her entrance, before beginning the slow push inside.   
Time stopped and a white heat burned her from the inside out as he entered her. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming with the importance of it all. She wrapped herself around him and pulled him in. Soon he was there and he dropped his forehead to her shoulder, shuddering.   
And then he began to move. It was pain, love, ache, beauty, heat, everything. She moved with him, showing him how much she wanted him, needed him, loved him, all at once. She felt as if she couldn’t open herself up enough for him and she pushed against him, creating a delicious friction between his hip bone and her clit.   
Mulder moved his hands under her ass and lifted her to him. He was grinding now and moaned throatily into her shoulder. She arched and he lifted himself up to grab the headboard with one hand. Scully reached back and did the same, linking her hand with his.   
He began thrusting into her slowly and deliberately and all the time he held her gaze. Mulder was showing her what they were doing, that there was no escape from what they were creating. He was laying her bare and stripping away all pretences. They were fucking, making love, having sex, coupling. He was inside her, all around her and she was overcome with a primal feeling of love and lust.   
Soon he was speeding up and she was meeting his pace. The heady wet noise of their joining was permeating the room.   
When the intensity became too much he dropped his head and she squeezed her eyes shut. They were both heading towards the edge and Scully could feel the pleasure coiling and releasing.   
Then it wasn’t releasing any more and it was building and building until….oh. Scully was flying and somewhere outside the pounding blood in her hears she heard herself moan out a plaintive ‘Oh God’ before her head spun and she felt Mulder collapse heavily onto her.   
He lay there for a while, heaving breaths, sweat drying, before he moved off her and lay to the side. She covered her eyes with her arm, still trying to recover herself. Before she could think too much about what had happened Mulder had moved to gather her body to his, pulling her close, his obvious intention for them to sleep. Scully thought it was a good idea, the best way of pushing out any errant thoughts she couldn’t deal with in such a heightened state.   
She was flush against his body, her head below his chin, and she wondered at the turns her life had taken over the last few days. She planted an open mouthed kiss on his bare chest and he smoothed a hand down her back.   
‘I have to leave early to collect my notes for our expenses meeting first thing,’ she said. ‘I won’t wake you.’   
He squeezed her to him a little more. ‘Then I’ll make the most of the next few hours,’ he murmured, clearly well on his way to sleep already.   
She smiled against his warm skin and he moved his head back to kiss her forehead before settling back into position.   
As her eyes fluttered closed, Scully whispered: ‘We were good Mulder.’   
He chuckled. ‘Never doubted it.’   
She squeezed his hand and sighed as she drifted off to sleep. For once, and with all things considered, she knew she was exactly where she was meant to be.


End file.
